toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Neutron
Jimmy Neutron (Or James Isaac Neutron) was the title character of his own series The Misadventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''(John A. Davis, Steve Oedekerk), was a title character along with Timmy Turner in ''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, ''part of the main cast in the ''Nicktoons: Unite crossover game series, and a lead character throughout Frozarburst's fan-made Toon Wars crossover series. He was a young boy with a superpowered mind and a mechanical canine who went on a multitude of adventures with his friends in the show and occasionally starred in the Nicktoons games often as a leader of a group of other Nicktoons before later transitioning to Toon Wars as leader of the Toon Force starting from the Nicktoons Saga. He guest stars in Magiswords Echoes post Samurai Jack Saga and is one of the lead protagonists of Toon Wars: The Final Days. Appearance Jimmy appeared originally as a short boy with an abnormally large head and tall light brown hair in the shape of a whippie dip. His shirt was colored red while his pants were either blue or purple, and his shoes were either white or brown. His logo in the shape of a crescent moon like an atom is colored yellow, and his eyes are blue. During the 10-year gap and the Nicktoons Saga after Globs of Doom, Jimmy appears to be much taller and older, though he maintains his core appearance up until the Gumball Saga where his head would become notably more proportionate to the rest of his adult body and gain a widow's peak and an always protruding strand of hair coming from his hairline. His hair color would also be drastically toned down in tint to the point where it becomes a dark grey throughout the rest of the series. In the Final Days saga in particular, due to fighting and maintaining the Toon Force for a long period of time, Jimmy now appears with wrinkles until his eyes and a teal streak in his hair while maintaining a fiery beard and hairstyle. From the Nicktoons Saga, though not easy to spot, the moon and streaks on his logo have been colored black but with a yellow background. Personality Jimmy, for all intensive purposes as a kid, had an incredible intellect that heavily outweighed his whole class but caused him to lack a few social skills and sometimes cause trouble for others around him due to a mistake in his inventions he often fails to test before use. Like Carl and Sheen, he also disliked girls and was in a love/hate relationship with Cindy Vortex. He also had a friendly rivalry with Timmy Turner in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, at first disliking him but quickly befriending each other through their experience in their worlds and crossovers. As the series progressed, Jimmy began to take on more of a leadership role when on adventures with his friends which carried over to the Nicktoons Unite Series, and the Toon Wars series. He along with Danny Phantom are almost always the ones leading their teams with careful strategy and planning bringing them to victory. Although in Jimmy's case, he sometimes had let his genius take the better of him, like when he thought about studying the technology at Fenton Works during an intensive scenario. But starting from Attack of the Toybots, Jimmy would limit how much he used his science in favor of everyone's overall teamwork. As an adult, he is a lot more socially interactive than in his childhood and usually speaks calmly and formally to those he first meets as demonstrated when he met Nicole Watterson and Yuki Yoshida in the Gumball Saga and Samurai Jack in the Jack Saga. It is in Toon Wars: The Final Days that Jimmy starts showing incredible signs of fatigue, first being seen with his head on his desk after proclaiming 5 years earlier that nothing would go wrong. Not even wanting to make too many inventions anymore. For the rest of the arc, he's mostly curious and fascinated with many of the new locations and histories he encounters in the story. Such as the case with Spongebob Squarepants, Doug Funnie, and the Forgotten Society. Biography Original Series and Nicktoons Unite Series Jimmy Neutron was first introduced in his own movie and TV series saving the day from an assortment of villains from around the galaxy and his hometown, Retroville, and dealing with the struggles of fitting in with everyone while still being the greatest genius the likes of which the world had ever seen. His friendship with Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy had grown tremendously thanks to their numerous adventures together driving them forward as heroes they often don't call themselves to be. At one point, they fought against two of their greatest enemies, Professor Calamitous and King Goobot V, who were responsible for almost destroying the Earth and killing everyone they knew numerous times. Jimmy was also historically one of the first people in a parallel world to crossover with another in the form of Timmy Turner and Fairy World. This led to them meeting with each other in a trilogy of specials known as Jimmy Timmy Power Hour where at one point Professor Calamitous discovered the existence of other universes and began working on the basis for his future team-ups with other villains in the form of Nicktoons Unite and Attack of the Toybots. Following the second Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Jimmy began working on his own Universe Portal Machine to travel to other worlds himself (in contrast to Timmy having to wish himself to them). Unbeknownst to him, however, Calamitous managed to sneak a flea bot onto Goddard who recorded the schematics of the machine before being found. After the plans were sent back to Calamitous, he used them to construct his own portal and teamed up with Vlad Plasmius, Denzel Crocker, and Plankton to form a Syndicate. In response, Jimmy himself teamed up with Timmy once again and brought newcomers Danny Phantom and Spongebob Squarepants in to join them. Together, they fought through the many armies of the Syndicate on each of their worlds to liberate them from their control until they eventually discovered the hidden lair of Calamitous thanks to information from the flea bot Jimmy was able to trace back. Calamitous was planning on using their Doomsday Device to destroy the Earth and the heroes together while they set back out to other worlds to conquer. Unable to stop the detonation in time, Jimmy panics. But Spongebob was able to find and unplug the main power supply of the machine. After saving the day, Jimmy created Interdimensional Communicators to contact each other should there ever be a crisis where they're needed in. Later on, Jimmy would be contacted by his friends again in Battle for Volcano Island during the Mawgu's attempt at tearing apart the universe with his Rift Vortex. Upon further study of the entity, Jimmy drafted a number of plans to construct a device capable of closing the rift and sealing the Mawgu within it as a makeshift prison. The team then gathered the pieces needed to build it and used the completed Rip Zipper to stop the Mawgu's plan. However, sometime later thanks to it opening pathways to even more worlds in teh universe, Calamitous began his plan to use an army of robots disguised as toys known as Toyco to invade these worlds and made sure to capture Jimmy to avoid opposition. It wasn't long before Jimmy could be freed by Tak, Spongebob, and Patrick, and used his skills and available parts from the robots to build fully armed mech suits to combat his rival's forces. Soon after, Globulous Maximus invaded their worlds once again, forcing Jimmy to gather even his friends' villains to stop him from destroying them, eventually discovering that he was sad over his existence as a space booger. They comforted him and Globulous, now as Spongeglob, vowed to make amends throughout the universe. 10-Year Gap Though it is unknown exactly what Jimmy has done during this time gap, it was mentioned in the Nicktoons Saga that he had been able to find and travel to other worlds, learning that each one including his own is part of a large universe rather than each world being a universe or dimension of their own. There is no exact number as to how many of these worlds he encountered, but his knowledge of most individuals from them and their knowledge of him in the Toon Wars suggests he had to have seen or at least heard of almost all of them. Toon Wars Nicktoons Saga When war broke out among the universe due to the manipulation of the Syndicate, Jimmy was first to call for help successfully to Danny and Jenny. At the start of the arc, Timmy returned to him with only Wanda, Sparky, and Poof left of his ravaged world following the fall of Fairy World and the Big Wand. He had, sometime earlier, brought Tak into Retroville for assistance after Pupununu was nearly invaded by opposing worlds. He was saddened over the news of Timmy's loss and disappointed in himself for not being there to help. But upon Jenny and Danny's entry, Jimmy was quickly determined to fight back. He also admits to Timmy that the only missing person on the team, Spongebob, was not invited as Jimmy felt this mission was too dangerous for him to handle. When a manipulated Tuesday X along with Fanboy, Kyle, and a horde of Toybots arrived in Retroville, the heroes fought back and Jimmy accidentally kills Kyle and Fanboy with his rocket on autopilot. Following the battle, the Syndicate arrive and explain how they were able to meet up and start the war after learning of the existence of another universe (Cartoon Network) and a dark secret no one could comprehend just before they evacuate to let the Disasteroid crash into Earth with King Goobot's fleet safeguarding it. Jazz Fenton and Jimmy take the team up to space with Jimmy proposing they detonate the asteroid from the inside as it is far and small enough that the debris would fail to crash into the Earth or it would burn in the atmosphere. Just when all seemed lost as Goobot ordered his cruiser's heavy turrets to fire down on the heroes with the bomb, Tak sacrificed himself shielding them and Jimmy and Jazz were able to bring everyone back to Earth safely before the explosion of both the Disasteroid and the enemy fleet. Sometime later the next morning, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny reflect on recent events. Jimmy himself believing that the Disasteroid conflict was only a ruse for the war ahead. With that in mind, he proposes the idea that they team up full-time as a new hero organization they call "The Toon Force." Gumball Saga Jimmy and the newly founded Toon Force set out after the Nicktoons Saga on their first mission to Elmore where they encounter Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald. They explain to the team that earlier their hometown was invaded by the Syndicate and their new Morphoid and Toybot troops and took their residence hostage on what would later be revealed to be Volcano Island. After a brief battle with Vlad, who confused Gumball for Nicole, all but Danny and Jenny return to Retroville to fend off a small group of Toybots while Jimmy tells their story to Gumball and Penny. Gumball doubts he could be any help to the group as an unofficial member of theirs, but Jimmy lifts his spirit by saying that he and everyone else were like he at one point, and that everyone has the potential to be something special. The team would then head to Volcano Island to rescue the people of Elmore, only to get assaulted by more manipulated characters and get apprehended by Vlad and Crocker. Imprisoned, Jimmy is met by the two and Calamitous and told how they were able to attack Elmore using the advice from Rob and the hidden link. Fortunately, Jimmy anticipated their efforts and made sure Goddard had a delayed warp entry to rescue him from his cell. Together, the two had made their way to the Mawgu Lair to try and teleport all of Elmore back to their world, soon being met by Danny, Jenny, Nicole, and Yuki who evaded the initial invasion. Samurai Jack Saga Magiswords: Echoes Toon Wars: The Final Days Battles # Jimmy vs. King Goobot V # Jimmy vs. Jimmy Negatron # Jimmy vs. Calamitous # Jimmy vs. Crocker # Jimmy and Timmy vs. Shirley # Liberation of Amity Park # Second Battle for Bikini Bottom # Freeing of Fairy World # Nicktoons vs. The Syndicate # Battle for Volcano Island # Attack of the Toybots # Morphoid Wars # Battle for Retroville # Jimmy and Danny vs. Vlad Plasmius # Second Battle for Volcano Island # Attack on Jack # Jimmy vs. Anais Watterson # Jimmy, Danny, and Zim vs. Wulf # Jimmy and Anais vs. Bobert # Jimmy vs. Daughters of Aku # Jimmy vs. the Syndicate # Jimmy vs. Sugilite # Jimmy vs. Voltar # Jimmy vs. Mandark Relationships Abilities and Gadgetry * Inventing * Supreme Intelligence * Goddard * Jetpack * Power Booster * Freeze Ray * Shrink Ray * X-Ray Glasses * Shield Generator * Hypnobeam * Fenton Thermos * Hypercube * Mini-laser Stats Although Jimmy physically lacks sufficient strength compared to those such as Danny Phantom, he is capable of holding his own against others thanks to his supreme intelligence and assortment of gadgets. At first he was easily able to be beaten or knocked out by those such as Beautiful Gorgeous and Vlad Plasmius, demonstrated when Vlad used only a small ecto blast to stun and damage him when he first appeared in Nicktoons Unite. However, years later in the Gumball Saga, Jimmy could keep up with him and sustained a fully charged punch to the face before using his freeze ray with Danny's ice breath to freeze Vlad. He later withstood the electricity of the Time Drive's Purge Mode without aided gadgetry and went toe to toe with someone like Sugilite, who claimed herself to be the strongest fusion (apart from Obsidian). Sometime in his original series, Jimmy had transformed into a hulk-like version of himself due to a side-effect of the Van-Pattern Radiation Belt increasing his strength, speed, and agility tenfold. This, however, was temporary and Jimmy quickly turned back to normal. Though it's possible that part of his endurance and agility since the episode had been the result of his brief transformation. Due to his intelligence, he is shown being incredibly sufficient at using his surroundings to great advantage; or using a combination of that and his inventions to better the odds. Should his inventions fail, he quickly finds a way to dispose of it to the best of his ability even if the invention in question turn against him and pose a greater threat than himself. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Toon Wars Category:Frozarburst Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Unite